Mikado's Transformation
by ShiraTheDullahan
Summary: What happens when Mikados Bi, he gets hit with a vending machine, and there are three cuties around him that would help him in anyway? You get Shizado vs izado. (Shizuo x Mikado x Izaya) There may also be Masaomi x Mikado later on. Just read plz! I promise you'll like it, and if you don't you can just deal with it.


**Okie Dokie, This is my first DRRR! story so why not do a Shizuo x Mikado x Izaya? It is October at the moment and a little birdy told me the October was LGBT month so why not make a yoai? (Also this is one of the few yoai ships I have, I actually am not THAT into yaoi but I'm starting to fall down the rabbit whole with ever fan-fic I read XD) Also there may be some yuri cuuuuz, I'm a sucker for yuri. hee hee (^.^") Also this is kinda a way for my to cope over being a closet case so . . . yeeeeeeeah. Enjoy~**

 **Mikado's P.O.V:** Masaomi and I walked down the halls of Raira Academy. I asked him to skip his class to come to mine, he was confused but followed me to class anyway. I was practically sweating buckets, but who could blame me?! I was about to come out of the closet, not only to my best friend but are entire class! I sighed already imagining the humiliation and bullying I'd have to go through after this. "Mikado-san, are you ready?" Anri asked me with a knowing smile. She was the only person I told, and she told me she was actually asexual So she didn't mind me being Bi. "R-right . . ." I mental cursing myself for stuttering. We set this up so I could come out, but I'm already agreeing to let her do this. "U-umm, if you e-excuse me." I said confronting the class, may or may not have been shaking. "Masaomi gave me a weird look as if he was mentally asking _'Wtf is going on dude?'_ Well, it's now or never.I'd actually prefer the latter but I knew I had to do this! With new found confidants I say what I've been thinking over the past year or two. "wellI'mBiandI'dreallyappreciateifyousupportedme,ya'knowlikedidn'tbullymeoranything." I said in one big breath. Everyone gave me the _'Wtf?!'_ look. Sighing, I said it again slower. But this time I was looking at my shoes. "well I'm Bi and I'd really appreciate if you supported me, ya' know like didn't bully me or anything." I didn't move from my spot, too afraid to speak. "O-oh, that's cool dude. That doesn't change the fact that you're my best friend, and since you still half like girls we can still pick up chicks~" Kida was the first to say something. At first it sounded like he was still processing it, but after a second he turned right back into the friend I've known forever. Others joined in saying they didn't care, some guys even rustled my hair like an older brother would. The only bad part is now they're calling me Mika-Chan -_- "Hey, how about to celebrate we go get ICE CREAM!" Kida half yelled. He stole me from my classroom and we completely skipped class.

 **~Time skip brought to you by Taco Bells Beef Quesaritos~**

 **Still Mikado's P.O.V:** Kida was hitting on girls while I just focused on my vanilla ice cream. After awhile I started to hear loud noises from the distance. Masaomi didn't seem to notice, but me being the thriller enthusiast I absolutely had to find out what it was. I started following the sounds, as they got louder the degree got worse and worse.It looked as if hurricane Matthew came through Ikebukuro **(A/N: Too soon?)** The loud sounds got louder and almost seemed to be screaming, most likely of a guy. I turned the corner to see the all famous Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara duking it out once again. I couldn't help but stare at them with amazement. They were so amazing and strong, and I could hardly survive P.E. **(A/N: same Mikado, same TT_TT)** I was broke out of my thoughts when my worried best friend grabbed my shoulders and started shaking my like a wild animal. "WHAT THE FRICK MAN?! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS WHEN YOU DISAPPEARED?! THIS ISN'T LIKE THE SAFE LITTLE TOWN WE GREW UP IN, IT'S DANGEROUS MOTHER F-IN IKEBUKURO!" Kida shouted at him, gaining the two fighting brutes attention.

 **No One's P.O.V:** "Oooh~ Mikado-kun! Kida-kun! What seems to be bothering the two of you~" Izaya half purred out the teen boys completely ignoring the ex-bartender. "HEY YOU FLEA, GET AWAY FROM THOSE KIDS!" The said man yelled while throwing a vending machines at The infromate. But Izaya has mega par-core skills, so he of course stepped out of the way at the last minute. To engrossed in the battle, the blue haired teen didn't notice the vending machine HURLING TOWARDS HIM until it was to late. It already hit him, knocking him out, and practically crushing him. "M-MIKADO!" Kida screamed in horror as his best friend laying in a puddle of blood under the vending machine. The two older men froze. _'w-what have I done? that kid . . . h-he could be- I can't b-believe- '_ Shizuo thought as he looked at the more-than-likely lifeless body. " . . . A-a friend of mine is a doctor. We better get the kid to him." I said carefully picking up the small fragile boy. "y-you, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HE! LIKE HELL I'M LEAVING YOU WITH HIM!" Masaomi yelled at the second fake blonde with pure rage and grief. Shizuo only scoffed muttering a small "follow me than." before turning around and heading towards Shinras.

 **~Time skip brought to you by random flying vending machines hitting teenagers~**

 **-At Shinra's-**

Shinra stepped out of emergency room he always has prepared in case one of his friends needs serious help. "Don't worry about the kid, he's fine. Although the only way to save him- . . was . . . well . . " The cheerful lady trailed of, worrying for his life as he saw the two mildly worried blondes and the raven haired troll without a smirk. "WELL WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED TO MIKADO?!" Masaomi yelled for the billionth time that day. Right as the doctor was about to explain a high pitched scream could be heard from the other room. "The four males ran into the emergency room ready to fight only to have their jaws fall to the floor.

 **Mikado's P.O.V:** I woke up to a bright ceiling. _'W-what happened to me? . . .'_ I thought as i grudgingly sat up. The memorise hit me just as quick as the blanket that was once covering me, fell. My face couldn't decided wither to go pale from unbelief and being utterly mortified or to go red from embarrassment. I looked down at my nakedness, but it wasn't the fact I was naked. Just the fact that all my _Guy Parts_ have been switched with FEMALE PARTS! I let out a girly, high pitched scream as I grab the blanket, covering me once again. _'This isn't happening! this CAN'T be happening, WHY THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENING?!'_ These where the only thoughts I could muster as four figures burst into the room, looking for blood. Once to find a once boy, now girl sitting half naked with only a blanket to cover her. And is on the verge of tears and looks beyond confused. "W-what?! But i thought i was- how did- WHAT?!" The blue haired kid stuttered on his own question. Than everyone in the room turned to the under ground doctor, growling on shizuos part, asked "What the hell did you do?"

 **Okie dokie! that's all you get. Please give me some feed back. I don't care if it's harsh. I want to be an author, so I gotta get used to the haters. also I'm Bi just like Mikado! (In this fan-fic he is anyway) I'm sooooo excited to continue this story! Also I was thinking of making my own story about my DRRR! oc Shira. Give me a review, follow, and favorite. Don't be afraid to PM me, GOOOOOOOOOD NIGHT!**

 **~Shira out~**


End file.
